


Winter Memories

by soo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowpocalypse 2016 brings back old memories and creates new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Memories

Bruce glanced out the window and his eyes widened in surprise. It was snowing and not the cute little flurries that he'd become accustomed to in New York. This was much harder. He vaguely recalled Jarvis mentioning snow this morning but he'd been too focused on his latest experiment to pay much attention to the forecast. 

He strode over to the window to take a closer look. He looked down at Park Ave. The normally busy street was as quiet as he'd ever seen it and several inches had already begun to accumulate on the ground. He hadn't seen this much snow since he was a kid. Far below him, he sees a young mother walking with a small child.

_Bruce looked up at the sky in wonder as snow fell gently down around him. He'd only seen snow on tv. Grandma’s is so much better than their house. He got to play outside in the snow and made cookies. Daddy was even nicer here._

_“What do you think, Brucie?”_

_“It's so pretty,” Bruce said as he smiled up at his mom._

_“Do you one what my favorite thing to do in the snow is?” Bruce shook his head. “Catching snowflakes on my tongue.” She grinned and stuck out her tongue._

_Bruce giggled and stuck out his tongue. He danced around, chasing after snowflakes. They always seemed to be stubbornly out of reach. He shrieked when he finally caught one. He crossed his eyes and watched it melt. “I got one, mommy.” He ran into her open arms and she swung him around._

_A shadow fell across them. “Rebecca, I thought I told you to get his ass in here. Dinner is nearly ready.”_

Muscled arms wrapped around his waist and brought him back to the present. He nestled into them. It was shocking how fast Tony made him feel safe and loved.

“Pretty, isn't it,” Tony whispered into his ear.

“Very,” Bruce said as he turned around in Tony’s arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bruce gazed into Tony's eyes and saw the concern and love in them. He shook his head. “No, I'm good.” 

Tony nodded. “Do you want to go for a stroll?”

“I would love to,” Bruce said with a smile. 

“I thought you would say that.” He backed up to reveal Dummy carrying their hats and coats. 

Bruce laughed as he eased his coat on. “Have I told you what my favorite thing to do in the snow is?”

“No, do tell,” Tony said as he led them to the elevator and punched the down button.

“Catching snowflakes on my tongue.”

Tony leered, “I have a better use for your tongue.”

“I'm sure you do.” Bruce pulled Tony close and kissed him thoroughly. “But first my stroll along the park.”

“One stroll coming up and then maybe something else.” Tony patted Bruce's ass and exited the elevator.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bruce grinned and hurried to catch up to Tony. He had a feeling that they would be creating new memories of their own.


End file.
